


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 206

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [18]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 206 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 206 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 206

HIGH PRIEST KURR  
Sin is here. Shame clouds the heads of those who enter. This place steals food from the mouths of children by playing on the weakness of good men. We must refrain from entering to cure our town of this disease. What goes on here gives offense to Rayetso. To avoid the three hells, shun this debauchery.

TRANSLATION  
 _Myeme ksa schinuvanjizhiwe re nidha. Veónuvana ksa lapsu fohe nda yuka. Livo enyala ksa jemya jeryala re kanibuna do guva kaji zworo fojo uspira ksa zilanu nggo. Pombuna re lapsuksu meru je jeme jemya muja ksa fajiráwa do koralu je. Rayetsa ksa myeme avana re shpelígya do ala je. Dunya bezuráspe no lasozu nggo ksa jemya rathira do nuhalu je._

HIGH PRIEST KURR  
Witness the agent of this heresy.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jemya yazuvano zofta ksa banu je._

STAHMA  
You bless us with your presence, Favi Kurr. Though I fear it arises from a misunderstanding. Would you allow me a word in private?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shiravana ksa yenibuna do ishka, Favi Kurazwo. Kworo shkantámbo no woske shi mata. Ivuro pengiline me ashe shi zhulawa?_

HIGH PRIEST KURR  
great-honor

TRANSLATION  
 _chagabo_

HIGH PRIEST KURR  
inch

TRANSLATION  
 _minjégyo_

HIGH PRIEST KURR  
Come, wife.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ronu, yelo._

MERCADO  
step outside his own skin for a while?

TRANSLATION  
 _miho sala no chedhwele'ke thigu shi?_

STAHMA  
High Priest

TRANSLATION  
 _Skanyápo_

VANITSO  
"Fruit from low branches goes rotten the quickest."

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelo ziláwe no pamibuna ksa shavi nda ligihe uvisulu onya._

HIGH PRIEST KURR  
This is all a misunderstanding. Please, I have done no wrong!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji ksa shkantámbo re ya je. Zhulawa, kanwa hidáraya ksa oza je!_

MERCADO  
I am Lerutak. You are very beautiful.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nevitsa ksa Lerutake re ya. Famiya ksa vinge hopishe ya._

CHRISTIE  
You flatter a poor woman, favi.

TRANSLATION  
 _Epshi fyela do achirala, favilo._


End file.
